The Greek Randy
by Birds Ate My Face
Summary: Sherlock Holmes ha tenido que viajar hasta Grecia para continuar un caso que por el momento parece casi imposible. El único problema es que John solo quiere salir y divertirse por una vez. ¿Conseguirá arrastrar al detective consultor con él? Desafío 'Vacaciones' del foro I'm Sherlocked.


_I can't_. Acabo de terminar esto teniendo mañana examen y tengo la completa sensación de que no ha quedado para nada como yo esperaba, pero bueno, menos da una piedra y peor escribe un topo. Creo.

Este relato es para el desafío de vacaciones del foro _I'm Sherlocked_. Cuando vi que me había tocado Míkonos, al principio cogí a mi perra e intenté tirarla por la ventana. Luego me puse a buscar información y vi que era una isla con bastante población y ambientación gay y no pude más que desorinarme aquí mismo. Oh God.

Sin más, espero que os guste y que no se os haga _tedioooooso_. Está ambientado un poco antes de la Caída de Reichenbach. Vamos, que aquí ni Sherlock se ha muerto ni el fandom llora. Muchas gracias a Lenayuri por instaurar este tipo de desafíos y hacernos comer la cabeza para ver qué escribimos. _hhhehehe_. Ni caso al título, me acordé de "The Greek Interpreter" y realmente no sabía cómo mierdas llamarlo. Ñeeeh.

Y a vosotras muchas gracias porque leéis y sois un amor 8D No me mates, Conan Doyle. Sé que he denigrado a tus personajes. Levántate de tu tumba, dame una hostia bien merecida y luego te invito a unas cañas.

**Disclaimers: **Evidentemente, _Sherlock_ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**The Greek Randy**

Corrió las cortinas. El paisaje soleado y cristalino le golpeó en los ojos, casi saludándole, y tuvo que esperar unos minutos para habituarse a la luz. Frente a él, una idílica y casi paradisíaca imagen. Desde ahí podía ver la piscina del hotel, la playa llena de turistas, las montañas a lo lejos y la perfecta y bonita estructura de la isla, llena de casitas blancas y molinos de viento. Nunca pensó que iría de vacaciones a la isla griega de Míkonos, tan...

—John, alcánzame ese expediente.

Un momento, ¿qué vacaciones?

John se giró y observó al moreno dejando caer los hombros, hastiado. Sherlock estaba sentado como un indio sobre su cama doble, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y sus manos juntas bajo la barbilla. La cama estaba tan repleta de informes sobre el caso y fotos que casi no se veía el colchón color crema. El expediente que le pedía estaba a los pies de la misma, solo tenía que estirarse y cogerlo. Pero, por supuesto, Sherlock no iba a hacerlo. John suspiró con pesadez, cogió el expediente y se lo tendió como buen perrito obediente que era.

Hacía dos días alguien se había colado en el Palacio de Buckingham y había robado documentos que contenía tanto claves como información clasificada referente al país. Tras descartar a los secuaces de Moriarty e incluso a la mismísima Irene Adler, los hombres de Mycroft se tiraron de los pelos y solo dieron con el nombre del posible y único delincuente lo suficientemente inteligente y con recursos propios para hacerse con ellos: Attis Vamvakáris. En otras circunstancias aquella información habría valido oro, pero_ solo _era el nombre. Ni paradero, ni contactos, ni rastro... _Nada de nada._ Y lo único que había podido dilucidar Sherlock de más por las escasas pistas de su supuesto apartamento alquilado ilegalmente era que Attis volvería a Míkonos, su isla natal. Y, sin embargo y a pesar de que Mycroft le había otorgado absolutamente toda la información adicional que podía desear -listas de pasajeros del avión, del barco desde Atenas, taxis, pasaportes falsos...- no había podido dar con él. Había investigado todos y cada uno de los hombres que habían cogido algún transporte recientemente para llegar hasta la isla, facturaciones de hoteles, de restaurantes... pero todos los perfiles eran los correctos.

Entonces cómo.

_¿¡Cómo!?_

Mycroft le había enviado junto con John a Míkonos para que diese con él, y solo podía volver a Londres con el griego bajo el brazo. No obstante, había enviado a tres de sus hombres también para investigar por su cuenta. No se fiaba del todo. Creía que Sherlock no se había dado cuenta -o en realidad sí, pero le daba igual-, y a decir verdad, al único detective consultor del mundo le estaba devorando el orgullo el hecho de no haber dado ya con la solución del problema, y más áun la posibilidad de que alguien la encontrase antes que él.

_Necesitaba_ resolver el caso. O eso o se haría el _harakiri _con una cucharilla para el postre, y Sherlock detestaba los postres.

John, por otra parte, meditaba más sobre las mujeres haciendo top less en la playa más cercana que en la dichosa y condenada misión imposible de Tom Cruise.

—Sé que el futuro de Londres depende de nosotros y todo eso, pero... ¿No podemos salir y tomarnos un respiro? La isla es preciosa, Sherlock. Me parecería un malgasto no disfrutar de ella.

—Te voy a decir qué es un malgasto: el hecho de que los científicos del mundo se esforzasen en mejorar los preservativos para que luego tus padres decidieran que les daba pereza bajar a la farmacia la noche que te concebieron.—contestó con desdén y desinterés, desechando otro nuevo informe.—John, por favor, deja de espiar mujeres por la ventana y concentra toda tu sangre en la cabeza. ¡Te necesito activo para este caso!

John debería haberse sentido ofendido por su comentario, pero lo único que pudo pensar fue «Vaya, me pregunto si fue espontáneo o lo tenía ensayado». Puso los brazos en jarra y se relamió los labios.

—Dudo mucho que te ayude en algo, tampoco es que pueda hacer mucho. ¿No se supone que tú eres el genio?

—Y lo soy, pero necesito a alguien que llame al servicio de habitaciones, compre lo necesario y pregunte a cierta gente de la isla por mí. Comprenderás la importancia de tu presencia en este caso, John.

El rubio enarcó la ceja con los ojos abiertos casi en una esfera perfecta y un rictus en los labios. Si Sherlock supiese qué era un emoticono, podría haber hecho la comparación perfecta. En vez de eso, cogió una foto e hizo un movimiento de muñeca.

—Ahora, si no te importa pedirme un té a recepción...

John salió de su estado de perplejidad tras unos parpadeos y apretó los puños. Bufó como un toro malherido y cogió su chaqueta, solo en caso de que por la noche empezara a refrescar. Pasó de largo frente a Sherlock con la cabeza erguida y expresión soberbia.

—Pues ya puedes esperar bien sentado y con paciencia, señor Soy-Demasiado-Valioso-Para-La-Humanidad-Como-Para- Levantar-Mi-Trasero-De-La-Cama.

Salió dando un portazo tras de sí, enfadado. Sherlock ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Con dos terrones de azúcar, por favor.

* * *

John necesitaba un descanso. Era eso o quemar vivo al detective, y puesto que la vida era muy corta para pasársela en la cárcel, decidió que mejor se calmaba paseando por las calles de Míkonos.

Atardecía y el clima era maravilloso. Paró para comprarse un yogurt helado de limón y lo fue deleitando mientras miraba los puestos del paseo marítimo. Tartamudeó al intentar hacerse entender con el griego y luego se las vio negro para darle el dinero exacto en euros. Por lo demás, estaba siendo un paseo muy relajante. El idioma le parecía algo basto pero a la vez melódico. La brisa era refrescante, nada pegajosa o sofocante, y eso que estaban en julio. El olor del salitre le inundaba las fosas nasales. Decidió que, de camino al hotel, compraría dos trozos de _spanakopita_, un pastel salado de espinacas y queso que había visto en uno de los puestecitos y le pareció que tenía una pinta deliciosa.

Arrugó la frente. ¿Dos trozos? ¡Qué va! Compraría solo uno. El estúpido de Sherlock no se merecía que le comprase nada, seguramente seguiría enfrascado en el caso sin percatarse de su alrededor. Ni siquiera habría asomado el hocico por el balcón para ver la ciudad. Saldría para investigar lo justo y necesario y volvería a encerrarse en la habitación de hotel que destrozaría antes de que volviesen a Londres.

John contuvo una carcajada al imaginarse a Sherlock a su lado despotricando todo el rato sobre el clima levemente cálido y distinto de Míkonos, apartando de un manotazo el yogurt helado de su cara e intentando hablar en un griego perfecto y fluído con alguno de los habitantes solo por orgullo. Sí, sin ninguna duda todo sería más interesante, caótico y estrambótico con el detective consultor a su lado.

John suspiró. Sherlock era un estúpido arrogante e insoportable hombre que no había salido de su minoría de edad.

¿Entonces por qué estaba echándolo tanto de menos en esos momentos?

* * *

Se tiró de los pelos, desesperado. No quería decirlo, no, de ninguna manera. No estaba dispuesto a tirar la toalla y decir que ese caso era... _imposible._

—¡Tonterías! ¡No puede ser imposible!—exclamó sacudiendo las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza con una sonrisa histérica y los ojos muy abiertos. Su actitud adquirió un tinte psicótico en esos momentos. Se puso de pie en un salto encima de la cama sin importarle todos los papeles que pisase y arrugase y saltó al suelo, sacudiéndose el pelo con las dos manos y caminando en círculos por la habitación. Tenía que haber una explicación, una manera, un cabo suelto... ¡Algo! ¡Ese hombre no podía haberse evaporado sin más! Y no podía ser nadie más porque era _esa_ persona, estaba seguro de ello.

Pero... ¿Y si se estaba equivocando y estaba buscando en el sitio incorrecto y por eso no...?

—¡Jamás! ¡Yo nunca me equivoco!

Pero el azúcar...

—¡He dicho que no!

Y el caso del ventilador...

—¡JAMÁS!

Respiró entrecortadamente y miró a su alrededor, como si estuviera seguro de que allí había alguien. Tragó saliva. Se le estaba escapando de entre los dedos de las manos como la arena más fina de la playa que aún no había pisado -ni pensaba hacerlo- de Míkonos.

De repente se preguntó el porqué de que John le tardase tanto en llevar el té a la habitación.

* * *

Había pasado un día desde que llegaron a la isla y Sherlock seguía plantado en su cama. La de John estaba arreglada, firme e impoluta. La de Sherlock era un amasijo de colchones con la almohada tirada furiosamente en el suelo y las sábanas haciendo cabriolas por la habitación.

—Sherlock, tómate un descanso, llevas dándole muchas vueltas al caso y no has sacado nada en claro.—suspiró, cambiando de canal.—Además, no eres el único metido en esto. Deja que los demás ave...

—¡Silencio! ¡No te atrevas a añadir nada más!—le cortó Sherlock señalándole con una mano, hastiado. Acto seguido, volvió a la posición inicial de sus manos juntas bajo la barbilla, como si rezase.—Necesito resolver este caso y lo voy a hacer, John. No intentes convencerme de que lo deje a medias.

John suspiró, resignado, y volvió a mirar la televisión. Eran las nueve de la mañana, hacía un día estupendo y estaban en Míkonos. ¿No podía dejar_ ni por un segundo _de obsesionarse por ser el mejor o el primero en algo y disfrutar un poco del lugar en el que estaba? Era injusto, pensaba John. Seguramente Sherlock nunca había desconectado ese cerebro tan lleno de información que le tenía que doler hasta pensar. Y podría jurar que no se había ido de vacaciones en su vida. Podía imaginarse a un Sherlock infante leyendo libros sobre anatomía o experimentando con sus gusanos de seda en la habitación de hotel que fuera, eso implicando que alguna vez los padres de Sherlock se hubiesen llevado a Mycroft y él de vacaciones.

John frunció los labios. Él quería hacer turismo, quizá pararse a comer en un restaurante al aire libre algún plato de nombre impronunciable, dar un paseo por la playa y acabar tomando unas copas en los lugares más candentes de la isla. Y quería llevarse a Sherlock consigo porque si no sabía que su nivel de aburrimiento sería mortal.

—Sherlock, si no sales de esta habitación ahora mismo cuando lleguemos a Londres cada vez que vea alguna parte del cuerpo humano en la nevera lo tiraré inmediatamente a la basura.

—Entonces quizá te guste ver cómo me cuelo en tu sesión del ordenador y le envío todo tu historial privado de Internet a toda tu lista de familia y amigos por correo electrónico.

Notó el calor de sus orejas y tuvo que carraspear para expulsar un poco el aire que se le había quedado atragantado. Se quedó mirando su cara de frustración mientras seguía revolviendo papeles. Estaba obsesionado. John cerró los ojos y tomó medidas drásticas.

—Está bien. Si no dejas inmediatamente lo que estás haciendo te juro que en cuanto volvamos me mudaré.

Sherlock frunció el ceño y se dejó ver lo suficientemente asombrado como para apartar la vista de sus papeles.

—Deja de decir estupideces. No lo harás.

—Oh, pruébame si quieres. Lo llevo pensando bastante tiempo, la verdad. Estoy harto de que te tomes demasiado en serio tu _trabajo... _¡Pero que digo trabajo! Ni siquiera estás remunerado. Para colmo siempre me arrastras contigo y yo tengo que cogerme días libres en mi puesto, que _sí _es de verdad, para poder cumplir tus caprichos. Se acabó, Sherlock, no soy una maleta.

Palmeó una sola vez sus rodillas y se levantó de la silla, saliendo de la habitación sin dar un portazo. Sherlock observó la puerta sin parpadear. Le costó asimilar unos cuantos minutos lo que estaba pasando. Finalmente, gruñó y dio un puñetazo contra la cabecera de la cama.

—¡Maldito seas, John Watson!

* * *

No llevaban ni una hora fuera y John ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber sacado a Sherlock de la habitación.

—John, vamos, volvamos al hotel... Hace calor, el olor de la playa me marea, la gente es muy escandalosa, el sol me está irritando la piel, hay demasiado jóvenes en bañador, no me dejan pensar...

John simplemente asentía con la cabeza y señalaba algo corriente, como una farola o un cartel, para hacer callar a Sherlock. El moreno gruñía, decía que odiaba que John fuese tan obvio, y olvidaba sus quejas... durante un minuto.

John decidió que podían visitar el barrio de Castro, la zona más alta de la isla, y vieron el castillo casi completamente derruido. Sherlock bufaba y comentaba cómo alguien podía considerar eso como algo digno de admirar. Contemplaron las calles e hicieron fotos. El detective no dejaba de puntualizar detalles que veía de las personas con las que se cruzaban y John escuchaba, interesado. Fueron a ver los molinos y las barcas con familias y parejas dentro. En cierto momento de la mañana, el pelo de Sherlock se encrespó por la humedad hasta el punto de adquirir el doble de su volumen normal. John estuvo riéndose a carcajadas hasta que Sherlock le dio una palmada en su espalda quemada.

A partir de la una de la tarde, Sherlock dejó de quejarse por no poder continuar el caso y pareció olvidarse del porqué habían ido hasta Grecia.

Pararon en un restaurante con unas excelentes vistas al mar para comer. Les costó un cuarto de hora poder comunicarle al camarero lo que querían. Sherlock pidió cualquier cosa de la carta. John decidió no aventurarse demasiado y pedir una ensalada griega y una _moussaka_. Al moreno le acabaron llevando una sopa de tripas. John se rió tanto de su cara de pagar hacienda al ver el plato que tuvo que contenerse para no montar un numerito en plena terraza.

John tenía que reconocer que se lo estaba pasando bastante mejor que el día anterior. Sherlock no lo admitiría ni aunque le clavasen astillas ardiendo entre las uñas.

Esperaron hasta que el sol no pegase tan fuerte en el cielo y fueron al paseo marítimo para dar una vuelta, luego a la playa. John se quitó la camiseta para estar más cómodo, Sherlock arrugó la nariz y replicó que por nada en el mundo se expondría de forma tan gratuita a un cáncer de piel. El rubio pudo apreciar cómo la piel se le sonrojaba por el sol. Era tan pálido que se estaba quemando y la zona más notoria era la de las mejillas y la nariz, haciéndole lucir como si fuera un rubor. _Adorable_, pensó el doctor.

El ambiente de la isla cambió cuando empezó a hacerse de noche. Ya no había tantas familias y ancianos, pero sí jóvenes mostrando de más y actuando de forma escandalosa y eufórica por la calle. Sherlock no comprendía el tumulto. John tuvo que explicárselo.

—Se trata de Míkonos, Sherlock, una de las islas con más ambiente fiestero y... bueno, gay, de Europa. Es normal que la gente se comporte así.

—Si esto es la normalidad para los griegos, entonces no quiero ver cómo sería su mundo de caótico con unas copas de más.

John rio entre dientes.

—Créeme, estos ya van con unas copas de más... Diría que desde las seis de la tarde. Y aquí no cierran los establecimientos tan pronto como en Londres, así que supongo que la fiesta debe durar lo suyo. No sé... La verdad es que me da curiosidad. ¿Tú qué piensas, Sherlock?

Sherlock desvió la mirada despectiva de dos jóvenes que parecían bastante fogosos y acaramelados contra una farola y alzó las cejas ante el rostro de John, sin comprender.

—Yo pienso muchas cosas, John. En cuanto a la concreción de tu pregunta, la desconozco.

—Que si no te gustaría que fuéramos de bares. Bueno, ya sé que no te gustan, pero...

—John, si no frecuento bares en mi país no voy a hacerlo en uno extranjero.

—¡Pero será divertido! Venga, vamos.

Sherlock quiso contestar, pero la respuesta quedó ahogada en sus labios entreabiertos. John miró por encima del hombro como una persona se acercaba a ellos y llamaba la atención de Sherlock con unos toquecitos en su espalda. El detective se giró, extrañado. Miró de arriba abajo a la figura. Un hombre de unos treinta años con el pelo rubio teñido hasta el final de la espalda y tez bronceada les observaba con aire coqueto y una mano posada en la cintura. No sería tan inquietante si no fuera por el vestido negro ceñidísimo y los tacones de aguja.

—Buenas noches, caballeros.—recitó con voz melosa y un profundo inglés cerrado. Sherlock y John estaban tan quietos que parecían estatuas. La voz del hombre era inapropiadamente grave.—¿Buscan pasar un buen rato?

Hubo un silencio aplastante antes de que Sherlock se girase hscia John y dijera:

—Se acabó, reniego de mi condición humana. Volvamos al hotel.

—¡Sherlock!

—¿Disculpe? ¡Pero qué grosero!

John intentaba aguantarse las carcajadas, pero le estaba costando un esfuerzo tan inhumano que las lágrimas de risa le escocían en los ojos como si fueran de dolor. El hombre se alejó con aire majestuoso blasfemando en griego y el rubio intentaba tirar del brazo del menor para que no acabase escapándosele hacia el hotel. John procuró que no le temblase la voz por la risa acumulada mientras hablaba.

—Vamos, Sherlock, no seas tan intransigente. Es una isla con ambiente gay, es normal que te encuentres... travestis o algo parecido por la calle. Lo raro es que no sea una _drag queen_.

—No estoy siendo intransigente, cada uno puede hacer con su cuerpo lo que le dé la gana, pero si es todo lo que me voy a encontrar esta noche entonces prefiero sumergirme de lleno en el... ¡Oh, el caso!

—No, por favor, Sherlock.—John suspiró, resignado, aún tirando de su brazo.—Ibas muy bien...

—¡Mira lo que me has hecho! Soy un hombre brillante que ha perdido un tiempo precioso en recoger conchas y ver travestis. Tengo que volver de inmediato al hotel, aún no he hallado la solu...

—¡Suficiente, Sherlock!—el moreno se detuvo y observó al rubio callado e impasible, sorprendido por el tono autoritario del mayor. De repente, el ex-capitán que antaño había sido salió a relucir en su ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa, señaládole con un dedo acusatorio.—Ahora mismo vas a hacer caso a lo que te digo. Vamos a buscar un buen bar de copas, vamos a pasar un tiempo ahí y vamos a divertirnos. Mañana si quieres puedes morirte del asco todo lo que quieras en el hotel, pero ahora estamos aquí y quiero que vayamos a algún sitio a pasarlo bien, ¿está claro?

Sherlock achicó los ojos. John cogió aire e hinchó el pecho con orgullo. Hubo una guerrilla de miradas que se prolongó durante un minuto hasta que Sherlock dejó caer los hombros y, resignado, contestó mirando hacia otra parte.

—Está bien, tú decides. Pero más te vale que volvamos pronto a las habitaciones.

—¡De eso ni hablar! Ayer me hablaron muy bien de un bar llamado _Pierro's_. No entendí muy bien porque la mujer no hablaba un inglés demasiado fluido pero creo que podríamos probar allí.

Sherlock alzó las cejas.

—¿El sitio implicaría beber?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Por qué me haces esto?

—Vamos, Sherlock, estás cerca de los cuarenta años. Es normal que de vez en cuando te sueltes un poco, no es para tanto. Además,—John se rió, burlón.—será divertido ver al gran Sherlock Holmes con el _puntillo_.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco mientras echaban a andar, bufando. Negó con la cabeza y ladeó la cara con una mirada condescendiente en su rostro hacia John.

—Me temo que te decepcionaré. Como con todo, controlo perfectamente la cantidad de alcohol que debo tomar. No vas a conseguir verme hacer el ridículo si es eso lo que quieres, John.

* * *

Eran las tres y media cuando Sherlock abrazó una palmera blasfemando con el puño en alto sobre Moriarty.

_Pierro's_ no solo resultó ser uno de los bares más legendarios de la isla, sino que era uno de los bares_ gays _más legendarios de Europa. Lo supieron en cuanto asomaron el pie y les golpeó la imagen de una centena de hombres actuando demasiado_ alegre_ y un puñado de mujeres las cuales parecían haber sido arrastradas casi todas por sus amigos. No obstante, John claudicó que ya era tarde para ponerse a buscar otro lugar y además, a él no le suponía ningún problema. Había convivido demasiados años con su hermana como para alarmarse por esas cosas. A Sherlock no le molestaba la homosexualidad, sino el _libertinaje _en general. Estuvo quejándose de aquel antro, del comportamiento burdo y primitivo de la gente y de que le parecía decepcionante que la suma del cociente intelectual de todos los allí presentes no superase a la de Anderson por creces.

John decidió invitarle a un whisky para cerrarle el pico, pero seguía hablando y hablando sin parar y el rubio seguía escuchándolo por encima de la música. Intentó que se relajase e incluso le instó a bailar, convencido de que sería como ver a una lagartija retorciéndose en una superficie resbaladiza, pero esto solo consiguió aumentar el enojo del moreno. _«Bien, habrá que tomar medidas desesperadas»_, pensó John mientras le recargaba la copa aprovechando que estaba demasiado concentrado buscando inconvenientes como para darse cuenta.

Y así, gradualmente Sherlock se calló para hablar de otras cosas._ «Hubiese sido un pirata excelente si Mycroft no fuese tan aguafiestas» _fue su cuarta copa. _«Anderson y Donovan no son tan cretinos, a veces hasta los echo de menos»_ fue la sexta. Cuando Sherlock dijo «_Pues, a decir verdad, la androginia del hombre de antes resultaba hasta atractiva...» _John decidió que era hora de volver al hotel.

—¡Que le den a Moriarty! Se cree muy amenazante con sus florituras y sus movimientos amanerados cuando en realidad no es nadie...

—Claro, Sherlock... Venga, vamos, volvamos al hotel.—replicó cansado un John con las mejillas arreboladas pero sin ninguna duda mucho más sereno que el moreno, cogiéndolo por las axilas y separándolo del árbol. El detective trastabilló y siguió caminando, exagerando su pose pensativa de las manos juntas y con los ojos entrecerrados y el gesto bastante contraído, pensativo.

—John, ¿cómo se llama ese dibujo animado...? Sí, ese, vaya... Que es un ciervo y su madre es asesinada por un cazador...

—¿Bambi?

—¡Sí, ese! ¿Cómo pretende intimidar a nadie si es igualito que Bambi? ¡Es absurdo!

John cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez para no soltarle una bofetada allí mismo a Sherlock. Tenía que admitir que era gracioso hasta decir basta, incluso había pensado en grabar un vídeo y mandárselo a Lestrade. Sin embargo, tener que aguantarle con la tontería toda la noche ya no le parecía tan divertido.

—Jim Moriarty, el alegre y entrañable cervatillo de los bosques...

—Oh, Dios... En qué momento se me ocurrió emborracharte.

El doctor bufó y pasó un brazo de Sherlock por encima de sus hombros, llevándolo casi a cuestas. Sherlock podía caminar por él solito, pero con lo hiperactivo que se volvía estando bebido no le parecía lo más razonable dejarle pasear por las calles con libre albedrío. Tenía las piernas demasiado largas, no le alcanzaría si de pronto echara a correr simulando ser Jack Sparrow o alguno de los delirios que estaba empezando a sufrir por la ingesta cantidad de alcohol que corría por sus venas en aquellos instantes.

—¿Sabes, John? Estoy empezando a pensar que fue una muy buena idea eso de salir de marcha.—comenzó Sherlock con la voz pastosa y arrastrando las palabras. El rubio solo asentía y seguía caminando mientras tiraba del detective, riendo por lo bajo.—Esto de ser un completo estúpido es realmente reconfortante. Siento mi cerebro... vacío, como si fuese tú. ¡Es tan agradable!

—Vaya, gracias. Me alegro por ti.

—Casi puedo oír mis neuronas desintegrándose y marchitándose dentro de mi cerebro. O eso o estoy empezando a escuchar zumbidos sospechosos...

—El alcohol no mata las neuronas, Sherlock, pero ten por seguro que mañana tendrás el hígado machacado.

Acomodó al mayor sobre sus hombros y siguió la caminata. Les costó veinte minutos llegar al hotel, pero finalmente y tras pedir disculpas a los recepcionistas, pudieron coger el ascensor y subir a sus respectivas habitaciones. Sherlock se apoyó en la pared y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, agotado. John se quedó en el otro lado del ascensor, mojándose los labios y escrutando al moreno, los rizos pegados en la frente por el sudor y el cuello pálido que se dejaba ver entre los dos primeros botones desabotonados de la camisa. Casi estaba pidiendo a gritos que se la arrancase con los dientes. John se alarmó por su propio pensamiento y abrió mucho los ojos, agachando la cabeza completamente sonrojado. Tragó saliva.

—John, me he fijado en cómo me miras. Ahora no, sino en general.

El doctor tropezó tras aquellas palabras y observó a Sherlock tragando saliva. El moreno le examinaba completamente serio. Con la cara roja por el sol y el alcohol y ojos levemente exhaustos, pero seguía siendo la mirada escrutadora de Sherlock de siempre. John se rió con nerviosismo y observó los botones del ascensor como si fueran lo más interesante que hubiese visto en su vida.

—¿De qué estás hablando ahora, idiota? Te miro como a todo el mundo.

—Pupilas dilatadas, frente ligeramente sudorosa, tic nervioso en la comisura de los labios, pelos de punta y te aclaras la garganta más a menudo.

—Vaya, pues sí que te da ahora por fijarte en mí.—contestó molesto el más bajo, humillado y avergonzado. Se sentía aún más estúpido por notar la cara más caliente de lo que debería. Dio un brinco cuando vio que Sherlock se acercaba a él casi deslizándose, suavemente, sin brusquedad y sin acorralarle, pero fue suficiente para sobrecogerse. Por suerte, el timbre del ascensor sonó al mismo tiempo, las puertas se abrieron y John pudo colarse entre el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos dos para huir y salir al pasillo. Casi se sintió mal cuando escuchó un sonido sordo, como si Sherlock hubiese empotrado la cara en algún lado. _Casi_, pero no.

Llegó a la puerta y sacó con las manos temblorosas las llaves de la habitación, metiéndolas en la cerradura con torpeza, y no precisamente por el alcohol. Notó la respiración de Sherlock detrás de él y se maldijo por estremecerse. Giró el pomo y abrió la puerta, girándose con la idea de hacerse a un lado para que el moreno entrase, pero no contó con la mano del detective en su pecho, empujándole hacia dentro de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Tragó saliva, y aquella acción en su garganta fuertemente contraída le dolió. Sherlock le miraba tranquilo, calmado, impasible. John se mordió los labios por dentro e intentó guardar la compostura.

—Mira, Sherlock, estás ebrio y tú...

—Los demás creen que no comprendo lo que es el amor, sin embargo el amor está formado por puros componentes químicos.

John recordó haber escuchado algo parecido saliendo del detective anteriormente, pero no podía pensar con claridad mientras caminaba hacia atrás y el rostro de Sherlock se inclinaba hacia él inequívocamente. Al final, el detective colocó una mano en la espalda del mayor para que no se le escapase y sonrió de lado socarronamente. John despegó los labios para contestar, pero Sherlock ya había roto la distancia entre ellos dos. Abrió mucho los ojos, paralizado. No había sido un beso sencillo ni casto, tampoco salvaje. Le había mordido con los labios suave y despacio, un beso húmedo, lento, que le había hecho estremecerse desde la nuca hasta los pies, recorriéndole toda la espina dorsal. Sherlock se separó solo unos centímetros.

—Parece ser que los demás olvidan que la química es la materia que mejor manejo de todas.

Sonrió de nuevo, colocando una mano en el cuello de John y volviéndolo a besar como antes. Y aquella vez, el rubio destensó los hombros y participó, suspirando por la nariz y correspondiendo el beso que, para su desgracia, no duró mucho más.

—Tampoco tienen en cuenta que el sexo es solo un placer innecesario, pero también requiere un gran conocimiento de la anatomía humana. Puedo decirte exactamente dónde tienes tus puntos erógenos más intensos.

El detective rozó su nariz contra la de John y pasó la yema de los dedos de la mano que tenía en el cuello del otro hasta enterrarla en el poco cabello que el rubio tenía y acariciando el lóbulo de su oreja con el pulgar. John notó un leve temblor en sus piernas. Se estaba derritiendo y haciendo pedazos, y para entonces toda su sangre se estaba concentrando en un solo lugar. Sherlock se humedeció los labios en un gesto burlesco y se acercó a su oído, susurrando con voz áspera y firme.

—Te podría tener sometido debajo de mí sin poder articular una sola palabra ahora mismo casi sin hacer esfuerzo.

John balbuceó algo incomprensible, pero calló de inmediato. Su espalda se arqueó en dirección hacia Sherlock cuando mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y luego acarició su cuello con la punta de la nariz, besándolo y tirando de la piel suavemente con los dientes. John jadeó, intentando contener su respiración, pero empezaba a sentirse sofocado y los latidos de su corazón los notaba en las sienes. Solo podía agarrarse a Sherlock y pegarse más a su cuerpo, demandando por cercanía. Había sido un año sin sexo. Un _año_ de sequía. Era lo que se decía a sí mismo para no pensar que estaba dejándose llevar porque de verdad lo había estado deseando. Aunque bueno, de hecho...

Sherlock siguió besando, lamiendo y mordiendo cada centímetro del cuello de John mientras lo conducía hasta la cama, tumbándolo encima de todos los papeles e informes sin importarle en absoluto y juntando sus labios con los del rubio mientras llevaba las manos a su propia camisa, desabotonándola. John tragó saliva con dificultad. Su cara ya ardía y no quería reconocer lo muchísimo que anhelaba poder ver su torso y devolverle todo lo que él le estaba haciendo. Si toda esa conducta extraña en el detective era producto del alcohol, entonces podía jurar que iba a sacarlo de marcha más a menudo.

Sherlock se separó para zafarse de su camisa y John bajó tímidamente la vista. Mientras que él sentía una agobiante presión en los pantalones, podía observar que el moreno no estaba duro para nada. Eso le minó un poco la moral, pero se le veía tan participativo... Quizá estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, después de todo él mismo decía que el sexo era solo una distracción, una necesidad tosca y prehistórica que para él carecía de interés. Volvió a alzar la mirada y se relamió los labios, deseoso. Sherlock estaba quieto, con la camisa en una mano, la mirada perdida y un gran gesto de sorpresa en su rostro. John frunció el ceño y se incorporó, preocupado.

—Sherlock, ¿qué pasa?—preguntó casi sin voz, todo su aliento se había esfumado hacía unos minutos. El detective dio un salto y se puso de pie, pletórico.

—¡John, el travesti! ¡Eso es!

—¿Perdón?—preguntó con la voz más aguda de lo que pretendía, totalmente descolocado. ¿Qué tenía que ver el transexual en todo eso? ¿Realmente Sherlock tenía unos fetiches tan raros?

—No, John, no te enteras... ¡Cambio de sexo! ¡La isla con un ambiente gay y liberal! Attis no volvió porque fuese su ciudad natal, ni siquiera estará ya aquí. ¡Por eso no lo encontrábamos! ¡Buscamos solo en los registros con nombre de hombre!

—Sherlock, espera, me estoy perdiendo...

—Lo que no hay es tiempo que perder. Vamos, deshazte de la erección, ¡tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer!

Sherlock volvió a colocarse la camisa y cogió su móvil, marcando el número de Mycroft y saliendo de la habitación con paso airado. John se quedó tumbado en la cama, confuso y desorientado. Su último pensamiento era que iba a desollar al moreno mientras durmiera. O mejor despierto para poder admirar su rostro de dolor y terror.

Sherlock no volvió a tener síntomas de borrachera en lo que quedaba de noche.

* * *

Hicieron falta solo cinco horas más para descubrir el verdadero paradero de Attis Vamvakáris.

Tras llevarse la información privada del país, cambió su nombre por el de Eirene Chatzivrettas y voló hasta Atenas aprovechando su androginia, donde se realizó una vaginoplastia y un implante de mamas con ayuda de sus contactos. Por lo visto, siempre había sido un transgénero, solo que aquella era la situación apropiada para acabar de dar el paso. Tras su cambio completo de identidad, volaría a Canadá y allí vendería la información, completando un crimen perfecto si no hubiese sido por el impecable trabajo de Sherlock Holmes.

Volaban en un avión con destino a Londres. Mycroft se había encargado personalmente de terminar el trabajo por él. Sherlock golpeaba la mesita plegable del asiento, feliz, y John intentaba que la náusea no le subiera hasta la garganta. Miró con desaprobación a Sherlock, abriendo una aspirina para tomársela sin agua.

—Eres increíble, no me puedo creer que después de no haber dormido no tengas nada de resaca.

—El problema está en dormir, John. Ahí es cuando el alcohol sube a la cabeza.

John chasqueó la lengua. No tenía ganas de discutir con el moreno, y mucho menos después del corte de la anterior noche. Tragó la pastilla y se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla con la mejilla apoyada en su puño cerrado, malhumorado. Decididamente, contactaría con Moriarty y le preguntaría por la mejor forma de hacer de Sherlock un bonito cadáver.

—La respuesta es sí.

—¿Sí qué?

—Que sí me acuerdo de todo.

John frunció el ceño y giró la cabeza hacia Sherlock, entre pasmado e incrédulo. Tragó saliva y se rió entre dientes.

—Lo dudo mucho, puesto que no eras capaz de sostenerte ni tú mismo en pie.

—Créeme, no era así.

—Comparaste a Jim Moriarty con Bambi...

—Cuando yo te digo que controlo, es que _controlo_, John.

Una medio sonrisa divertida apareció en el rostro del moreno. John no podía cerrar su boca ni achicar los ojos, se encontraba completamente perplejo. Al final, Sherlock hizo un movimiento con las manos restándole importancia, como si fuera obvio.

—No te creerás que me iba a dejar emborrachar tan a la ligera, ¿verdad? Fue un experimento social inocente, solo quería ver hasta donde serías capaz de llegar. Y parece ser que no te hubiese importando llegar hasta el final...

Tuvo que callarse cuando contempló la cara violentamente sonrojada de John, pero no de vergüenza, ni de rabia. Era una expresión llena de ira homicida. El rubio cogió aire y castañeó los dientes sin importarle toda la gente que estaba en el avión ni los rostros de sorpresa de las azafatas que habían botado del susto todas a la vez.

—¡Te voy a matar, Sherlock Holmes!

**FIN**

* * *

Matadme ahora que podéis.

Lo siento, pero vi un post en Tumblr que comparaban a Moriarty con Bambi y no cupe en mí de la risa histérica. Era tan purrfecto y perturbador...

¡Muchas gracias por llegar hasta el final y no haber llamado a un asesino a sueldo para que me materl! Nos vemos en el próximo desafío 8D


End file.
